matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Skier's Resolve
* * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 11.1.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 49|capacity = 10 (max 100)|mobility = *100 (legacy) *16 *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Long|theme = WWII-themex|cost = 375 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Skier's Resolve is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance It is a WW2-themed semi-automatic anti-tank rifle with the 10-round clip at the top. It also has the ski bipod and short ski. Strategy It deals strong damage, average fire rate, above-average capacity and inferior mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to maximize its damage. *Due to its ability to wall-break, this can be used for targeting enemies regardless of the good hiding area. *Don't stop strafing with a more mobile weapon. When a player comes, attack, then continue on strafing with the weapon that is more mobile than the Skier's Resolve itself. *Target weakened players for quicker kill registering and better ammunition conserving. *Due to this introducing a very low mobility, it is best capable of running with a really mobile weapon like the Fire Demon. *Due to this having a slightly-prolonged reloading time, it is recommended to reload at a slightly non-exposed spot. Once done reloading, continue on attacking. *Try to ignore as much as possible medium to far strafing players, as this has a slightly long spread after spraying and praying a few shots. *It is best using this in close to medium range, as this wouldn't be the most accurate weapon after spraying and praying for a few seconds, and since this doesn't introduce a scope either. *Make use of its wall break ability to kill players who attempt to run for cove *Be sure to either hide when shooting, or to move while shooting. *It can one shot (head shot-wise) players no matter what armor they have, so try to get a headshot while attacking an enemy for the best damage. *This gun is best used at long range, but also very good for no-scoping, due to a medium-size hit box. *Reload in a safe spot due to its slow reload speed. *It is recommended to use this weapon in Sniper Forts because it has a slow fire rate, and if not in sniper forts people can just kill you with an automatic weapon or a shotgun. *This weapon has a slow rate of fire, and does incredible damage at any distance, making a very high chance for a one-hit kill from this gun. *Due to the fact it shoots through all objects, this means the shot can travel through walls, as well as multiple targets in a straight line. *Don't expect this weapon to fire fast as the swap-firing glitch has been rectified and is impossible. *This weapon has a very slow fire rate so one has to do the quick swap exploit if one misses their shot. **However, this exploit got fixed in the 12.5.0 update, where this weapon, if fired and the user switches back into it, there is a cool down to fire another shot. *Use the highly mobile weapon (Tactical Police Shotgun (with 135 mobility), to name the few) to compensate its low mobility. Counters *It has the wall break effect, so enemies can suppress you in tight areas behind cover. Remember to move quickly. *It's hard to use this weapon in close range, so use a close/medium range weapon to counter when you're close to the enemy. *Avoid hallways when users are wielding wall break weapons like this one due to its high damage output and wall break. *Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not good at close range. *Blast off its users with area damage weapons at close to medium range. *Aim for the head, especially when users wield low-to-average mobile weapons like this. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *The weapon is powerful at headshots, so keep avoiding a good shot from an enemy. *Move and jump around the player while attacking them to ensure you won't get killed. *Try to use weapons with area damage if engaging at close range. *Ambush its users to easily deal with them. *Pick off its users from long ranges when its users are having a cooldown. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *The low fire rate of this weapon allows you to easily kill its users while they charge their weapon before firing. Theme *WW2-themed Firing sound *Sniper Exoskeleton's Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *This is based on the Finnish Lahti L-30 semi-automatic anti-tank rifle, used in the WW2. **However, in real life, it is impossible for one person to wield this weapon as it weighs 49.5 kg (109.1 lbs) **This weapon are not like the real-life counterpart. ***It has a (4X) scope, which in real life does not exist in real-life counterpart. However, for conveniency purposes, this is not important. ***It has the extendible stock whereas the real counterpart does not. **This weapon being an anti-tank rifle explains why this weapon has "Wall Break" feature. *This is the largest of all weapons, as this is 7'03" (2.2 m) long. *This has the second absurdly low mobility of all weapons, scoring at only meager 60, the first placer being the Shotgun of Hell. However, it is later buffed to 100, to reduce its higher weight (or slowness), for balancing. *It has a ski pod that serves no purpose gameplay-wise. *In the 12.5.0 update, this weapon was given a fire rate penalty as a solution to the 'swipe-firing' glitch, or the so-called 'quick switch'. **This penalty doesn't only apply to this weapon, but others that also have long cooldowns per shot (e.g. Big Buddy). *It is the second longest of all weapons. The first being the Assault Sniper Rifle Mk.III; the third being the Anime Scythe. *It can instant headshot kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0. Category:Single shots Category:Wall break Category:Wall Break Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Sniper Category:Weapons Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary